IrfanView
IrfanView is an image viewer, editor, organizer and converter program for Microsoft Windows. It can also play video and audio files, and has some image creation and painting capabilities. IrfanView is free for non-commercial use; commercial use requires paid registration. It is noted for its small size, Speed, Ease of use, and ability to handle a wide variety of graphic file formats. It was first released in 1996. IrfanView is named after its creator, Irfan Skiljan, from Jajce, Bosnia and Herzegovina, living in Vienna. The current version of IrfanView, 4.50, works under all versions of Windows from Windows 2000 SP4 to Windows 10, while all older versions are compatible with Windows 95/98/ME and can also be run in Linux under Wine and in Mac OS X using WineBottler. Features The basic 32-bit installation of IrfanView occupies 2 MB of disk space, and a full install with all optional plugins requires about 17 MB - with the 64-bit versions taking up more space. The program can be downloaded directly to a U3 compatible device. IrfanView is specifically optimized for fast image display and loading times. It supports viewing and saving of numerous file types including image formats such as BMP, GIF, JPEG, JP2 & JPM (JPEG2000), PNG (includes the optimizer PNGOUT; APNG can be read), TIFF, raw photo formats from digital cameras, ECW (Enhanced Compressed Wavelet), EMF (Enhanced Windows Metafile), FSH (EA Sports format), ICO (Windows icon), PCX (Zsoft Paintbrush), PBM (Portable BitMap), PDF (Portable Document Format), PGM (Portable GrayMap), PPM (Portable PixelMap), TGA (Truevision Targa), WebP and viewing of media files such as Flash, Ogg Vorbis, MPEG, MP3, MIDI, and text files. While viewing images, there are several fit-to-screen scaling options and an automatic slideshow function. The viewer can open in sequence all the image-files and video clips (of most formats, including AVCHD) contained in a folder. Slideshows can contain both still images and video clips. IrfanView can create screensavers and slide shows from collections of images with optional accompanying MP3 audio. These can be saved as stand-alone executables which run on Windows computers without IrfanView installed. For slideshow creation, screensaver creation and batch image translations, preset image processing steps can be applied to selected sets of images. IrfanView can create icons by converting common graphic files into .ico format. It supports Adobe-compatible 8BF image processing filters, including many freely downloadable ones, primarily for application to whole images. The program has TWAIN and WIA driver support for retrieving images from scanners, and can be used to cut and paste images into OneNote 2016 and other Office 2016 programs which no longer provide direct scanning support. It also has extended support for taking Screenshots. Image editing includes crop, resize, and rotate. Images can be adjusted by modifying their brightness, contrast, tint, and gamma level manually or automatically, and by converting them between file formats. Many of these changes can be applied to multiple images in one operation using batch processing. Resize can be applied towards the display of animated GIF images to make them larger in either windowed or full-screen modes. Lossless functions can be applied to JPG images in order to optimize the files without change to the displayed image. IrfanView can direct the active image to open in an external graphics editor (Adobe Photoshop, for example) if it is installed. Four more keyboard shortcuts allow the files to be renamed, moved, copied or deleted individually, while multiple files can be processed quite easily too via the thumbnails window (before the batch conversion dialog if need be). The program has been internationalized in over twenty languages; English is the default. The IrfanView toolbar can be skinned from many sets of icons. Plugins IrfanView uses plugins to handle a variety of additional image, video, and sound formats and to add optional functionality such as filter processing or other program features. With the variety of format plugins, the program has been recommended for viewing obscure image formats, or corrupted files, which commercial photo editing software cannot read. Thumbnails This function displays thumbnail file previews, allowing picture organization and management, at sizes from 50 × 50 to 600 × 600 pixels. The user can select a number of thumbnails to perform Copy/Move/Delete operations on them, or send them to IrfanView's Batch Processing module or an external program such as Adobe Photoshop. Search engine toolbar Prior to version 4.41 installer versions of IrfanView supported a number of browser toolbars. Version 4.40 optionally installed the Amazon 1Button App (formerly the Amazon Browser bar). Versions prior to 3.97 included the eBay browser toolbar, with installation selected by default. As of 4.41 no toolbars are included in the installer. Saving Images IrfanView supports Truevision Targa (TGA) File, that can be saved when you converting to BLP, as well it compatibles with JPG and BMP, which indicates for Warcraft 3 Viewer. You may also Compress PNG File supported at least maximum 9. Each File type can be saved, there are lot Plugins you can install it. Optionally, there some plugins were added or updated in future. Category:Applications